


A Moment Apart

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: After Y/N gets swept to Narnia with her cousins, she meets a certain someone who piques her interest. Goodbyes are hard, but this one seems more like a “see you later.”
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Reader, Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Y/N gets swept to Narnia with her cousins, she meets a certain someone who piques her interest. Goodbyes are hard, but this one seems more like a “see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi ! I just got back home and read your first Caspian one shot, and let me tell you : i LOVE your writing so much!! So im just going to request another caspian os because i love him so much ahah. Can you write something where the reader first meets him during VOTD and she has to go back on Earth then some times after he ends up in our world and meet the reader again? Take care 💕💕
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for such a sweet compliment! If you love Caspian, saddle up because I have 4 more requests for him coming after this one. Thanks for requesting and enjoy! Please give me feedback. I was thinking of doing a part 2 for this, so tell me whatcha think about that idea! :) Also, I was listening to A Moment Apart by ODESZA when writing, so that’s sort of the vibe of this imagine~

Being Y/N Scrubb was about as fun as it sounded. Her parents very obviously favored her little brother, Eustace, and didn’t have a care about what she did. Y/N was much older than Eustace anyway, so they weren’t exactly friends either. The only thing that was getting her through the long, boring days was the fact that two of her cousins had come to stay with them. 

Y/N’s cousins, Lucy and Edmund, were closer to Y/N’s age and much more tolerable. Instead of acting as if they were superior due to having an “immense vocabulary,” they were kind and funny. They would actually listen to Y/N and treat her like an equal. Y/N hated being treated as an inferior by an eleven-year-old. 

“How are you even related to that?” Edmund asked one afternoon. He had been the victim of Eustace’s “intellectual insults” a mere five minutes before. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

~

“Is the water…moving?” Y/N asked, gazing at the painting next to her cousins. Eustace comes in and sits on the bed. 

“What rubbish! That’s what happens when you read-”

“Can you shut your mouth for just five seconds, please?” Y/N turns around and glares at her brother before turning back to the painting. She continues to stare, taking in every detail of the painting. The magnificent blues and greens swirled together to depict a wonderful ocean scene. The boat was just as breathtaking; it had a huge mast adorning a brightly colored sail and what looked like a dragon carved into the bow. It didn’t take long before Edmund and Eustace started fighting. 

There was something about the painting that screams adventure. Whether that be the vivid imagery or the bright colors, Y/N didn’t know, but she wished that she could be on the boat. Maybe then she could get away from Eustace and his constant chatter. 

As if by magic, water started to drip from the corner of the painting. 

“Lu? Do you see that?” Y/N asked as the trickle turned into a constant stream. The water was getting all over the carpet; Y/N couldn’t help but imagine what her mother would say. 

“Edmund! Look!” Lucy screeched, grabbing the attention of her older brother. The painting now had water streaming from every edge of its frame and the water was starting to pool. The bedroom flooded in record time and the four were pushed under. Furniture began to float around them and they had to dodge chairs in order to not get impaled. Y/N had never been the quickest swimmer, resulting in the leg of a chair clipping her arm. 

The need for air overpowered the pain of my arm so she fought to reach the top of the water. When all four of their heads surfaced, they were no longer in the small room, but in the middle of the ocean. 

“What’s happening?!” Y/N screamed at her companions. 

“Swim!!” Was Lucy’s only response. That was when Y/N noticed the huge boat coming straight for them. “Hurry!” Y/N kicked her legs as hard as she could, but the current was strong. 

“Stop!” A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back. “You’re safe now! Stop swimming!’

“Edmund, it’s Caspian!” She recognized that voice to be Lucy’s. “We’re in Narnia!”

Another voice answered her. “You’re in Narnia!”

The voice was deep and strong, laced with a thick accent. It was also slightly scratchy but in the best way. Y/N had the fleeting thought that she wanted to hear it again, and again, and again. 

~

Y/N was covered in a plush towel as soon as she was brought on board. The boat deck was riddled with things and creatures, most of which couldn’t care less about her presence. She scanned the deck for any sign of her cousins; Edmund and Lucy were talking animatedly with a tall gentleman. He was wet, probably one of their rescuers, and his white shirt was clinging to his torso. The stranger’s hair was also sopping wet, pushed to the side and dripping into his eyes. 

“Edmund!” She called out desperately. He looked over and the three walk over. 

“And who might this be?” The handsome stranger asks, looking down at Y/N. He was quite a bit taller than her. Y/N couldn’t bring herself to speak; his hair had fallen to either side of his face and it created a perfect frame around his eyes. His warm, chocolate brown eyes were wrinkled at the corners due to his grin. 

“This is our other cousin, Y/N,” Edmund spoke for Y/N, an amused look on his face. 

The man takes a hold of Y/N’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my beautiful Y/N. My name is Caspian.” He kissed her knuckles and released his grip. His eyes followed the line of her arm and landed on her injury. 

“Oh, you’re bleeding,” His eyes burned into Y/N’s skin. 

She squirmed under his gaze. “Oh, uh, yeah. A chair hit me.”

“A chair? Hit you?” He crossed his arms and put his weight on one leg. This made his hip jut out slightly and his coat flair. 

The conversation Y/N and Caspian were having seemed to really amuse Lucy and Edmund. They kept sharing knowing glances at each other. Y/N wished she knew what they were thinking. 

“No matter, come with me. I’ll patch you up. We can’t have you bleeding all over my deck, now can we?” He turns on his heel and begins to walk towards the flight of stairs behind him. Y/N looks to Lucy for help. 

“Follow him,” She mouths, a grin taking up her entire face. Y/N bites the inside of her cheek and follows. 

Caspian led the Y/N into a large bedroom that was lit by a wall of windows. There were various different paintings on the walls, a full-sized wardrobe, a desk, and a door leading to a balcony. Y/N came to the conclusion that this was Caspian’s living quarters. Caspian pulled the wooden chair from the desk out and twisted it around. 

“Here, sit,” He motioned his hand towards it. Y/N laid her towel down on the seat and sat down. Her wound had left a large trail of blood down her arm and she fought the urge to wipe it with her hand. Caspian opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out disinfectant and a bandage. 

“Give me your arm,” He said, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he kneeled in front of the chair. He delicately cradled her arm in her hands and examined her cut. The skin of his hand was soft and gentle as it handled Y/N’s forearm. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he tenderly cleaned the blood from her wound. 

“You are very pretty,” He almost purred. Y/N’s stomach burst into butterflies. 

“O-oh, thank you.” She stuttered in response, making him chuckle under his breath. 

He sprayed the disinfectant and Y/N’s body reacted naturally. 

“Ow! That hurt,” Y/N shrieked, pulling her arm back and almost out of his grip. 

“I know, I apologize. But it is necessary, you don’t want an infection.” Caspian pulled Y/N’s arm closer towards him and covered it in a bandage. 

“There you go, as good as new.” His hands trailed down her arm and grasped hers, bringing it to his mouth again. He kissed her knuckles twice then stood up. 

~

In the following months, Y/N and Caspian got very close. He taught her everything about Narnia and all about her cousin’s accomplishments. It was hard to believe at first, but once she saw Caspian and Edmund spar, she believed it. She loved watching Caspian spar; his face always scrunched as he focused and some of the sounds he makes. Mercy, the sounds he makes. 

“I guess this is it, then.” Y/N says, looking up into the eyes of the man she had become to love. 

“I will find you again, my love.” He said, taking a step closer to Y/N. 

“How? Cas, I probably won’t be able to come to Narnia again,” She sniffled. 

“I’ll find a way, I promise.”

Caspian leaned down and pressed a lasting kiss on Y/N’s lips. 

“Goodbye, Y/N. Until I see you again.”

~

Life was boring outside of Narnia. About a month passed since the crew had arrived back home, and none of them have really left the house. Y/N spent most of her time people watching from the window. 

“I wonder what Caspian is doing right now,” Y/N thinks out loud, talking to no one in particular. 

“Probably fighting someone or eating or something. That’s pretty much all he does,” Edmund responds. 

“That is not all he does!” 

“Oh right, he kisses you too. But you’re not there so that isn’t really an option for him.” Edmund grins wickedly and turns back to his book. 

“Ed! That’s not funny!” Y/N frowned. She hated thinking about her favorite boy being sad. Especially because of her.

“I thought it was funny,” He responded. Asshole. 

“Luce, can I go to the store with you? I can’t stand being in this house a moment longer.” Y/N stood up and looked down at the street. It was full of people going about their business. An old man sat upon a bench eating a banana. 

“I’m not sure you would really want to. You might see that boy.” That was another thing Y/N hated about being at home. The last time she went to the market with Lucy, this boy wouldn’t stop hitting on her. He was tall, blonde, and had bright blue glasses. He was conventionally attractive, but there was only one boy on Y/N’s mind. 

“Ack, you’re right. Never mind.” Looking back down at the city below, she saw a strange figure walking down the road. He was wearing a long poofy shirt and black trousers. He looked sort of like a pirate. The fact that he had long hair only added to the pirate look, as did his long boots. He reminded her of Caspian. She sighed and turned her head towards Edmund. 

“Eddie, come look at this guy. He looks exactly like Caspian.”

Edmund groaned and stood up, his only intention was to entertain his cousin. He knew that she was just trying to get over the guy, no matter how annoying it was. He looked down at the stranger and had to do a double-take. 

“Um, Y/N, don’t freak out, but I think that is Caspian.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian appears in Y/N’s world in hopes of finding his long lost lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Would you ~possibly~ be able to do a part two to the caspian fic where he shows up in the reader’s world??
> 
> A/N: Thanks for the request :) Let me know what you think. I hope everyone enjoys! Please keep sending requests :)

“Your world is quite…loud,” Caspian states, looking around the room. He was sat on Y/N’s bed, his hand in hers, looking rather confused. 

“There’s a lot more people and buildings,” Edmund responds. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. “Not to mention, horses aren’t exactly used as modes of transportation here.”

Caspian stuck out like a sore thumb within the group; he adorned his sword like normal and was dressed in his long, leather coat and mid-calf boots. Whereas the rest of the room was wearing sweater vests, clean pants, and knee-length skirts. Caspian’s finger traced the plaid pattern on the Y/N’s skirt. 

“How did you get here?” Lucy asks, addressing the elephant in the room. Caspian sighs, looking a bit solemn. 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story,” He glances at the painting on Y/N’s wall. “Is that the Dawn Treader?”

“Yes, that’s how we got to Narnia last time. It started spouting water and flooded this room,” Y/N pointed towards her desk, which was mostly filled with Lucy’s stationary supplies. “That’s the chair that hit me.”

“It flooded the room?”

“Yes, it was quite scary.” Eustace enters the room, holding a book about the invention of flashlights. “How are you here? Are we going back to Narnia?”

“Hello, Eustace. And I’m not sure. Aslan sent me here in search of you,” He looked over at Y/N and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Me? Why would Aslan need you to look for me?” Y/N got her first good look at his eyes for quite some time. They were a deep brown and had a kind sparkle in them; they made Y/N’s knees turn weak. 

“Well, I’m set to be married in the next fortnight.” Y/N instantly let go of his hand and stood, walking away from him. Her face showed nothing but sadness and betrayal. 

“What? How could you?” Y/N’s voice trembled as she spoke, no matter how hard she tried. She could feel the tears well in her eyes before threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Caspian stood right after her and reached his hands in her direction. 

“You didn’t let me finish! Since I am the only ruler of Narnia since the Kings and Queens of Old left,” He gestured towards Edmund and Lucy with one of his outstretched hands. “My advisors decided it was in my best interest to find a queen to help me rule. We’ve been trying to become allies with a neighboring kingdom for much time now and they believe it will make the deal go by smoother,” Caspian takes a deep breath. 

“Well, that makes some sense, I guess. I see where they’re coming from…” Edmund comments, earning a death glare from his cousin. Caspian sends him a look before continuing. 

“Anyway, they set up the wedding without my consent. In return, I talked to Aslan. He said that he knows there is a certain girl who I would be much happier ruling with and that I need to find her again.”

Y/N turned around and looked at Caspian. He was much taller than her, so his head was tilted slightly down to look into her eyes. 

“So, you found a way to come here.”

“Well, no, not exactly. Aslan provided that. He dropped me into a stone courtyard that was occupied by a ton of people. There were a ton of goods and food, and the people there were buying everything by the basket full! I didn’t know food was so valuable in this world. I wasn’t very interested in the courtyard so, I started walking in an attempt to find one of you,” 

“The farmer’s market! I was about to go there!” Lucy exclaimed. 

“Farmer’s market?”

“Local farmers and vendors come to sell their goods. It’s been a bit sparse due to the war, but it’s the cheapest way to shop for food.” Lucy forgot how much different Narnia was from her world. All of the Pevensies and the two Scrubbs had to remind themselves that Narnia natives didn’t have the same normalizes as they did growing up. 

“I see. Y/N told me much about the battle happening in this world during the long days on the sea. The people at this, so-called, farmer’s market didn’t like my sword very much, which is odd. I thought they would feel safer.” Caspian’s hand fell to the hilt of his sword unconsciously. 

“Yeah, people here get a bit nervous around weapons, especially right now. Here, the weapons don’t really mean safety. People think you’re going to attack them, rather than protect them.” Edmund pushed off the door and walked towards the newcomer. “If you’re going to stay here, you need to get out of those clothes so you blend in a bit better.” 

“What? No!” 

“Yes! You won’t be able to fit into mine, but maybe our uncles.” Edmund left and came back with a neatly stacked pile of old-man looking clothing. “I know it’s not great, but it’s better than what you’re wearing.”

“Love, the washroom in the second door to the right. Go change.” Y/N gently pushed the King towards the door. Once he was gone, Lucy turned towards Y/N. 

“I think he wants you to go back to Narnia with him, Y/N!”

“What? No, he doesn’t, Lu. This is just a weird set of circumstances.” 

“Think about it, there is a certain girl who I would be much happier ruling with. Y/N, that’s you!” 

“Well, are you going to go?” Edmund presses, nearly tripping on Eustace, who was sitting on the floor with his book open. 

“He hasn’t even asked me to go,” 

Caspian walked into the room dressed head to toe in an attire meant for someone in their 60’s. He wore a button-up shirt with stripes on it, a vest and red tie, a pair of gray slacks, and pointy dress shoes. The outfit wouldn’t be that bad, but each article of clothing was about 2 sizes too big and did no justice for his body. 

Y/N giggled, “You look like my dad,” Caspian looked desparately at Edmund. 

“It’s better than my clothes, they would be 2 sizes too small.”

“You look great as always, Cas,” Lucy complimented. “So, what did you mean by another girl to rule with you?” 

“I wasn’t clear?” Caspian looked at each of their faces. They were staring at him intently, even Eustace tore his eyes from his book. Caspian’s gaze stuck on Y/N’s, a small smile growing on his lips. “Y/N, I wouldn’t want anyone but you to be my queen.” 

Y/N’s face turned red, all confidence drained from her body and was replaced with shyness. Her? Marry Caspian and become a queen?

“You want to marry me?” 

“Well, of course I want to marry you.”

“What about the princess?”

“Aslan told me to find you, so I doubt he would be bothered with you coming back.” He smiled a toothy grin, his white teeth almost glowing. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Y/N. I’m sure. Will you come back to Narnia with me and become my queen?”

Y/N looked at Edmund and Lucy for help, but both just held warm smiles. 

“Alright, yeah, okay. I can do that.”

Caspian smiled and took his soon-to-be-wife into his arms. “Good, because in Narnia I don’t have to wear itchy tweed trousers.”


End file.
